Crazy Ex Boyfriend
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Tiga hari pasca kami putus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab./'Aku tahu kau tampan! Tapi bisa tidak, biarkan aku move on' Innerku menjerit tidak terima./ OOC! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Ex Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura PoV**

"Sasuke! Kembalikan ponselkuuu! Sial kau!" Aku berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil mengumpat di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan rok sekolahku yang berkibar. Seingatku aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang kelewat batas pada Sasuke saat kami masih berpacaran. Tunggu, berhentilah berpikir yang 'iya-iya'. Maksud 'kelewat batas' di sini adalah, seperti menggangu Uchiha bungsu yang satu itu, atau menjahilinya berlebihan. Bahkan selama dua bulan kami merajut kasih, yang selalu patuh bak anak kepada orangtua adalah aku.

Kemudian dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Sasuke putus. Alasannya? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Karena yang memutuskan hubungan kami adalah Sasuke sendiri. Sedih? Itu sudah pasti. Tapi _oke_ , aku coba _move on_ , walaupun aku sendiri tahu, akan susah –sangat susah _move on_ dari orang tertampan yang pernah kutemui. Tiga hari pascaputus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab.

"Sasuke... orang sinting! KEMBALIKAN ATAU AKU AKAN-" Aku akan... ayolah, otak berpikir. Aku mencoba mencari ancaman yang tepat sambil terus berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba- "Akhh..." Dapat kurasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu –yang kuyakini itu tubuh Sasuke dan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku –aku juga yakin itu tangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu bagus, karena kalau tangan itu tak melingkar di pinggangku dan tidak menahanku, aku -atau lebih tepatnya kami berdua akan jatuh. Ck, ternyata aku keterusan berpikir sampai tak tahu kalau dia sudah berhenti dan berbalik mengahadapku. Jadilah berakhir aku menubruknya. Bagus sekali.

Kulirik siswa-siswi yang menatap kami dengan tatapan geli. Apa mereka tidak lapar saat jam istirahat? Hah, jika saja aku tidak berurusan dengan mantan pacar gila ini, pasti aku sudah makan dengan lahap. Hm, sepertinya mereka suka dengan apa yang mereka tonton. Akan kutandai wajah kalian dan siap-siaplah dengan semprotanku. Mataku beralih menatap sengit Sasuke lagi.

"Mencoba mengancamku? Rupanya kau akan melakukan apa jika tak kukembalikan ponselmu eh?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sial yang teramat sangat, wajah kami sangat dekat. Wajah tampannya... ugh.

' _Aku tahu kau tampan! Tapi bisa tidak, biarkan aku_ move on _?!_ ' Innerku menjerit tidak terima.

Baiklah Sakura, jangan salah fokus. Coba ambil kembali ponselmu dari tangan pria gila satu ini dulu, baru kalau kau ingin _flashback_ di masa _maso_ kalian berpacaran atau saat dia memelukmu juga tak apa. Perlahan tanganku menjalar ke bagian belakang tubuhku, mencoba menjangkau ponsel kesayangan yang berada di tangan Sasuke, dan tangan itu sedang memeluk pinggangku.

Bahkan tanganku belum sempat menyentuh ponsel dengan gantungan imut itu, saat tangan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku dan membuat bokongku mendarat dengan tidak mulus di lantai.

"Kyaaah... akh!" Aku merasa sangat nyeri di bagian bokongku. Ha! Dengan begini tak ada lagi alasan untuk tidak menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

Melihat dia yang masih menyeringai, aku langsung bangkit dengan kecepatan kilat dan menerjangnya. "UCHIHA SIALAN!" Satu tanganku berusaha merebut ponsel, sedangkan satunya lagi menjambak rambut kebanggaannya. Rasakan itu Uchiha!

Aku terus berupaya merebut ponselku, sedangkan dia berusaha menangkap kedua tanganku. Setelah pertarungan yang cukup alot itu, akhirnya yang menang adalah Sasuke dengan dia menangkap kedua tanganku hanya dengan satu tangannya. Bagaimana bisa?! Seringai menyebalkan itu terpampang jelas di wajah angkuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melepas cekalannya. Tapi kekuatannya seperti _monster_ , hingga bisa melawanku dan lebih parahnya lagi dia berhasil membuatku terpojok ke dinding. _Hell_?! Dia... _monster_.

Dengan satu tangannya yang masih mencengkram erat kedua tanganku, tubuhnya menekan tubuhku ke dinding. Dia memang sinting. Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang lewat? Bayangan di sidang dalam ruang BP sudah berkeliaran di otakku.

Aku berdecak. "Ck, sebenarnya salahku itu apa _sih_?"

Dia tak mengacuhkanku dan malah menghidupkan ponselku yang semula kumatikan. Dia melihat _lock screen_ ponselku sejenak.

"Buka saja kalau bisa. Kau tidak tahu _password_ nya Sasuke." Aku menatapnya meremehkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

Dan kemudian dia mengetikkan beberapa huruf kemudian menyeringai padaku. Diperlihatkannya ponselku yang sudah tak terkunci itu lagi. Aku menganga. Bagaimana bisa...

"Kau tidak mengubah _password_ ponselmu," Lagi-lagi seringai menyebalkan itu yang dia tunjukkan. " _Sasukentang busuk_ eh? Itu 'kan _password_ -mu yang tak kau rubah."

Mataku terbelalak. Ah! Aku pernah memberitahunya _password_ -ku saat dia ingin memeriksa _social media_ -ku! Dasar... BENAR-BENAR SASUKENTANG BUSUK!

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya mengutak-atik ponselku. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Biarlah, itu ponselku, bagaimana pun pasti akan balik kepadaku. Dan aku bisa mengecek apa yang diperbuatnya nanti. Bel berbunyi saat dia selesai mengutak-atik ponselku dan memberikan ponsel tipis itu kepadaku.

Musnah sudah harapanku untuk sekadar makan roti sebentar. Dan lihatlah orang gila itu, dia berjalan santai meninggalkanku setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut _pink_ -ku. Aku mengehla napas dan membenahi penampilanku yang lumayan kacau. Setelah menatap tajam siswa-siswi yang masih cekikian, aku pun kembali ke kelas dengan langkah yang diseret. Rasanya sangat malas akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke lagi, di kelas nanti.

 **~Crazy~**

' **Tuk** '

"Aa... pensilku jatuh."

"Ada apa Uchiha?" Yamato- _sensei_ menegur seseorang yang tak waras di sampingku.

"Pensilku jatuh _sensei_." Jawab Sasuke. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Jika pensilnya jatuh ya tinggal ambil saja. Apakah ini Uchiha jenius?

Yamato- _sensei_ mengangguk. Sasuke merunduk kemudian mengambil pensilnya. Ya, setidaknya itu lah yang kupikir akan dia lakukan sampai sedetik setelah dia merunduk. Namun sedetik kemudian Uchiha gila itu memencet betisku menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kyaaa!" Aku yang –tentu saja terkejut langsung melompat dari kursiku. Semua atensi mengarah kepadaku. Sedangkan Sasuke, tanpa disadari siapapun telah duduk santai seperti semula.

"Haruno?!" Yamato- _sensei_ menegurku.

Aku membungkuk kemudian meminta maaf. " _Gomenasai_."

Setelah kelas kembali seperti semula, aku menatap tajam Sasuke yang tempat duduknya di sebelahku. Dia menyeringai ganteng –maksudku menyeringai menyebalkan. Ugh, liat saja nanti.

 **~Ex~**

Aku menunggu Mama dengan kesal di depan pintu gerbang. Masalahnya aku udah menunggu kurang-lebih satu jam tapi Mama belum datang-datang juga. Mau dihubungi, tapi pulsaku habis. Ck, memang sial sekali aku hari ini. Dan tingkat kekesalanku semakin bertambah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di sampingku. Seenak perutnya merangkulku pula.

Aku melepas paksa rangkulan Sasuke saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengangkat panggilan itu, saat tahu yang menghubungiku itu Mama.

"Halo Ma?"

" _Saku-chan, sepertinya Mama belum bisa jemput sekarang. Mungkin sekitar 2 jam atau 3 jam_ _lagi. Saku-chan pulang sendiri ya? Kunci rumah cadangan Saku-chan bawa 'kan?_ " Mendengar penjelasan di seberang telepon sana sukses membuat mataku melotot. HAH?! Udah nunggu dari satu jam yang lalu dan baru dikasih tahu sekarang?! Aku mengelus dadaku tabah.

"Iya, kunci rumah ada Saku bawa. Tapi, aduh maaa... kenapa baru kasih tahu Saku sekarang. 'Kan Saku jadi nunggu lama."

" _Iya maaf. Jadi Saku-chan bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?_ "

Aku meringis. "Engg... uang saku Saku habis. Ehehe... Saku 'kan tidak tahu kalau hari ini pulang sendiri."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. " _Pinjam uang saku temannya aja dulu. Atau kalau ada yang lebih baik lagi minta antarkan saja. Aduh, sudah dulu ya Saku-chan, Mama sudah dipanggil. Dahh... hati-hati._ " Setelah terdengar suara berisik, panggilan diputus secara sepihak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melotot lagi. Kali ini diiringi oleh hentakan kesal dari kaki jenjangku. Iya kali, jalan kaki. Rumahku lumayan jauh tahu. Hubungi Papa? Hah, Papa sedang mengurus cabang perusahaan yang baru dibuka di luar kota dan baru pulang minggu depan. Tidak mungkin aku paksa Papa pulang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menjemputku kemudian balik lagi. Siapa ya yang bisa dimintai tolong? Emm...

Aku melirik sebelahku. Di mana Sasuke masih setia berdiri sambil melihatku. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Bentakku.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau ini."

"Kau memang melihatku bodoh!" Aku memalingkan wajahku. Masih berpikir bagaimana caranya aku pulang tanpa berjalan kaki. Lagian sudah satu jam sejak sekolah bubar, jadinya sekarang sekolah sepi. Siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong?! Kan tak mungkin minta tolong dengan pantat ayam ini. Aku meliriknya lagi. Lihatlah seringai menyebalkan miliknya itu. Hohoho maaf saja. Aku masih mengingat ' _tittle_ ' mantan. Lagi pula kalau dia mengantarku-

"Aku antar saja. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersikap _tsundere_ , kalau kau tak mau kakimu copot sampai rumah. Ayo," Dia menarik tanganku. Kalimat 'kalau kau tak mau kakimu copot sampai rumah' itu membuatku bungkam dan mengikutinya.

Kami berjalan ke parkiran dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan. _Cih_ , modus. Padahal aku sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Karena risih, aku pun mencoba melepaskan tanganku. "Sasuke... tanganku."

Dia melihat ke arah tangan kami, lalu menyeringai. "Hn, biarkan saja." Kemudian dia mempercepat jalannya menuju parkiran tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya pada tanganku.

Sepanjang perjalanan terasa canggung bagiku. Ya, hanya bagiku. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya mendengarkan musik sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir. Padahal aku sedang bersusah payah mengenyahkan ingatan-ingatan saat kami dulu juga seperti ini. Berdua di dalam mobil yang sama. Ya, dia dulu sering mengantarku.

Menyerah akan pikiranku yang susah diatur, aku pun mengambil ponsel dari tas. Ah iya, aku belum memeriksa apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada ponsel _unyu_ - _unyu_ milikku pada saat istirahat tadi. Satu-persatu bagian ponselku kuperiksa.

Sosial media, sip.

Kontak telepon, oke.

Memo, aman.

Aplikasi-aplikasi lainnya, tidak ada yang kurang dan tidak ada yang bertambah. Jadi apa yang dilakukannya?

"Sasu-"

"Sudah sampai." Belum sempat pertanyaanku selesai, kami sudah sampai.

Ya, ya baiklah, aku bisa menanyakannya lain kali dari pada harus lebih lama di dalam mobil ini dengannya. Dengan cepat aku mengatakan terima kasih dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Setelah membuka pagar, dengan cekatan aku mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan membuka pintu. Namun ada yang terasa janggal. Kenapa tidak ada deru halus mobil yang menandakan kalau Sasuke sudah pergi? Dan kenapa yang ada malah deru napas? Terasa sangat dekat pula. Hah... pasti Sasuke. Ini lah kalimat yang belum kuselesaikan tadi. Lagi pula kalau dia mengantarku-, dia pasti akan singgah –atau lebih tepatnya merusuh di rumahku.

Dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke arah kiri, siap-siap memukulnya dan... "Hoy!"

"Kyaaaa...! Sasuke bodoh!" Aku _refleks_ memukul bahu yang kuyakini itu milik Sasuke. Eh? Tapi kok... suaranya Sasuke berubah? Sasuke juga jarang bilang 'Hoy'. Ini juga bukan harum Sasuke... Lantas siapa?

Aku mendongk ke atas. Oh Sasori-nii. _Wait_ , " _SASO-NII_! Tu-tumben pulang cepat."

Kulihat Saso-nii tersenyum dan menyubit hidungku. "Saking sayangnya sama Sasuke, sampai apa-apa dihubungkan ke Sasuke ya?" Saso-nii melirik ke belakang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Saso-nii dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menyeringai. Wajahku memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu-"

"Sudah, jangan berbohong. Dan lagi, kalian berpacaran 'kan? Begini-begini aku mengikuti kabar tentangmu juga, Sakura." Saso-nii memotong ucapanku. Dasar Nii-chan _sotoy_.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak _kok_. Sudah putus!" Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mereka berdua.

Saat kulirik Saso-nii, dia terlihat terkejut dan melihat Sasuke seakan meminta kepastian. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mengangkat bahu.

Kemudian raut terkejut Saso-nii berubah menajadi raut jahil. "Aa... _souka_. Tapi sebentar lagi balikan 'kan? Buktinya sekarang Sasuke mengantarmu."

"SASO-NIIIIII!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan membahana itu, Saso-nii berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Dasar, sudah menjadi mahasiswa tapi tidak berubah juga. Sasuke menepuk bahuku kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa izin. Sekali lagi, aku mengelus dadaku sabar. Sabar Sakura, orang sabar jidatnya lebar. Dan... jidatku memang lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Masih ada yang ingat saya? /terusajabuatfictbaru

HAHAHAH INI APAH?! SAYA AJA GAKUADH BACANYA wkwkwk xD Maaf ya, kalau tulisan saya amburegel bin amburadul :3 UAS udah selesai dan saya pun merdeka hingga muncul kembali setelah kurang-lebih sebulan gak nulis. Gatauh ini terinspirasi dari apa. Tapi mungkin dari judul film ( **judulnya doang** ). Karena belum sempat nonton, udah end aja. Judulnya Crazy Ex Girlfriend. Ada yang tau? Hahah :') Ya segini aja xD

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiga hari pasca kami putus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab.

 **Crazy Ex Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura PoV**

Aku meletakkan nampan yang terdapat tiga gelas teh di atas meja ruang tamu. Dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut imut, aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dapat kulihat Saso-nii tersenyum menggoda melihat kami duduk berdekatan. Dasar, tidak tahu diri. Padahal aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke juga gara-gara dia. Lihat saja, sofa tamu bermuatan tiga orang sudah dipenuhi tubuhnya yang berbaring. Sudah berbaring tidak sopan, masih saja memasang senyum menyebalkan. Sofa di ruang tamu rumahku memang bukan hanya sofa tempat Saso-nii berbaring dan yang aku dengan Sasuke duduki, masih ada dua sofa yang turut mengelilingi meja berbentuk segi empat ini.

Tapi kedua sofa itu hanya bermuatan satu orang itu juga sudah dipenuhi Saso-nii dengan akal-akalannya. Sofa yang terdapat di kanan meja, diisi dengan tas sekolah Sasuke. Sangat tidak berguna. Aku mencoba mengalah dan duduk di sofa yang di sisi kiri. Namun saat aku ingin menduduki sofa di sisi kiri meja, tiba-tiba saja Saso-nii meletakkan cok sambung di atasnya. Katanya dia ingin mengisi daya ponselnya sambil bermain _game_. Tapi kabel _charger_ ponselnya lumayan pendek, jadi tidak sampai. Sekali lagi, sangat tidak berguna.

Jadilah lagi-lagi aku yang pasrah duduk di sofa bermuatan dua orang, yang parahnya itu berarti di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ah iya Saku-chan, _kaa-san_ ke mana?" Tanya Saso-nii tanpa menatapku dan tetap fokus kepada ponselnya.

Aku menekan diriku ke ujung sofa dengan risih, lantaran Sasuke semakin mendekat. " _Kaa-san_ pergi. Katanya ada urusan. Aku tak tahu. Sasuke! Berhentilah bergeser ke arahku."

Saso-nii bangkit dari baringannya dan duduk menatap kami berdua. "Aa ... jadi kalau misalnya tadi aku pulang lama, kalian berudaan di rumah ya?" Saso-nii manggut-manggut. "Seharusnya aku pulang lama saja tadi. Siapa tau dapat keponakan?"

"SASO-NII!" Aku mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan langsung melemparnya ke Saso-nii. Setidaknya sedikit terlampiaskan karena bantal itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Dia melempar bantal itu kepadaku lagi. Menghela napas, Saso-nii bangkit dari sofa dan mencabut _charger_ -anponselnya. "Dari pada jadi nyamuk, sepertinya aku ke kamar saja ya. Dah ... selamat berduaan. Semoga balikan lagi ya." Setelah menyeruput tehnya secara terburu-buru, Saso-nii langsung lari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Aku menatap galak Sasuke yang berada di sampingku. "Apa lagi?!" Bentakku.

"Tidak mau pindah tempat duduk?" Mata Sasuke mengerling ke arah sofa yang sudah ditinggalkan Saso-nii. "Sofanya sudah kosong. Oh, atau kau memang mau duduk berdekatan denganku ya?"

Aku memutar bola mata da kembali menatap galak Sasuke. "Bermimpi saja sana. Aku tidak pindah tempat duduk karena kau yang akan pindah. Sana pulang! Mau apa lagi kau?"

Sasuke menatapku dalam. Kenapa lagi, anak ini? "Kau menjadi galak, semenjak putus denganku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata pelan. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan kalau dia bercanda, dan aku sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"A-apa?" Sial, kenapa aku menjadi gelagapan begini?

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang." Setelah ucapan singkat itu, dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang berubah tiba-tiba. Aku langsung berdiri dan menangkap tangannya. "Tu-tunggu. Maksudmu tadi itu ... apa?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku. "Tidak ada," Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mau kau mencari tahu alasannya. Satu hal, -yang aku yakin- kau masih ingin tahu alasannya."

 **Chup~**

 **~Crazy~**

Dan yang dilakukan Uchiha sinting itu selanjutnya, adalah hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, hingga sekarang aku berjalan lesu ke kelas dengan wajah yang membuat orang sepanjang koridor menatapku seolah aku ini monster berwajah buruk. _Nice_. Kalian bisa tebak apa yang dilakukannya? Aku yakin kalian bisa menebaknya.

Ya, DIA MENCIUMKU! Ya aku tahu, memang tidak di bibir. Hanya kecupan singkat di pipi. Tapi kami hanyalah **sepasang mantan pacar**. _**MANTAN**_.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas. Mataku langsung tertuju ke tempat duduk Sasuke begitu sampai di kelas. Ah, rupanya si Uchiha sinting itu belum datang. Baguslah, jadi tidak perlu bercanggung ria dengannya. Setelah duduk di tempat dudukku yang terdapat di sebelah kanan tempat Sasuke, aku menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangan. Bel masuk sekitar lima belas menit lagi, tapi kelas belum begitu ramai.

" _Aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa alasannya. Satu hal, -yang aku yakin- kau masih ingin tahu alasannya._ "

Tanpa diperintah ingatanku kembali berputar ke perkataan Sasuke semalam. Apa maksudnya? Semalam sore itu ... sifatnya benar-benar berubah.

"Pagi-pagi sudah tidak bersemangat saja." Hembusan napas yang terasa hangat di tengkukku membuatku merinding.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbisik di kupingku. Mataku terbelalak, begitu mengetahui siapa orangnya. "Sa-Sasuke? Aish, apa yang kau lakukan." Aku mengelus tengkukku risih.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya kembali dan mengacak rambutku, kemudian memandangku dari bawah ke atas. "Nah, kalau begini 'kan pas. Dari bawah ke atas kusut semua." Sehabis menyeringai sebentar, dia langsung duduk tanpa beban di bangkunya.

Aku baru ingin menyerang, tetapi Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah memasuki kelas. Alhasil Aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Mataku melirik Sasuke dari ujung mata. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa? Padahal semalam itu ... ck, ah sudahlah.

 **~Ex~**

"Cantik, lagi makan ya?"

Aku berjengit terkejut, saat tiba-tiba kursi kosong di sampingku diisi oleh seseorang. Ah, tidak perlu ditanya, sudah pasti itu setan Uchiha. Ya, memang tadi setibanya bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung tancap ke kantin. Maaf saja, aku tidak mau harus berakhir kelaparan pada saat jam pelajaran selanjutnya hanya karena bermain 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

Tapi siapa sangka Sasuke akan menggangguku sampai ke pojok kantin begini? Padahal aku sudah sengaja mengambil tempat ke pelosok paling ujung kantin, yang lumayan sepi, agar tidak diganggu dengannya. Mungkin jika aku bersembunyi di lubang semut pun, dia tetap akan menemukan dan menggangguku. Ha-ha.

Yang tadi itu garing.

"Kenapa diam?" Dia memainkan rambutku.

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal _kokoro_ udah ketar-ketir. Tenanglah Sakura, tenang. Fokus ke takoyaki yang lezat! Fokuuuusss ... Tidak usah hiraukan orang Sinting itu. Aku mulai melanjutkan makan takoyaki yang sudah tinggal dua buah.

"Psst ... cantik, jangan cuek begitu." Untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini, dia berbisik di telingaku.

Karena kesal, dengan sekali lahap aku menghabiskan takoyaki-ku. Baiklah, aku selesai dengan ini. Kursi berderit keras, saat aku bangkit sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kelas, walaupun aku tahu kalau Sasuke past akan mengikutiku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku berpura-pura tidak peduli.

' **Grep** '

Kurasakan tubuhku tertarik kebelakang saat Sasuke menarik tanganku kuat. Aku meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tanganku dikarenakan cengkramannya.

"Sasuke! Apa maumu?"

Dia berdecak. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud semalam, tidak?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

Mataku terbelalak. Grr ... dia membahas masalah semalam. "Tentang 'alasan' itu?"

"Ya," Jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Jujur saja ... aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, yang semalam itu." Mataku menatap risih Sasuke. "Bisa tidak, membicarakannya jangan di sini? Ini pintu masuk kantin, Sasuke. Banyak orang."

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu apa maksudku semalam, eh?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia tak mengacuhkan ucapanku tadi. Padahal aku benar-benar risih, dilihat banyak orang seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu semalam."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dibenturkan ke keningku. Aku meringis mengusap keningku. Ck, semakin hari, semakin aneh saja perbuatannya.

"Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang kukira."

Ekspresi kesal tergambar jelas di wajahku. "Kalimatmu yang terlalu ambigu!"

"Kuberi tahu ya, maksudku itu ... kau harus mencari tahu apa alasan yang membuatku memutuskanmu, Sakura _yang katanya_ pintar." Sasuke menekankan beberapa kata di dalam kalimatnya. Mendengus, dia melongos pergi dari hadapanku yang masih terkejut nyaris jantungan. Biarlah, aku orangnya memang berlebihan.

"SASUKENTANG BUSUK ...," Teriakku keras. Aku yakin teriakanku menggelegar di seluruh kantin. Gila, ini benar-bear gila! Oke, aku mungkin memang belum _move on_ , tapi untuk apa mencari tahu alasan Sasuke memutuskanku? Lagi pula, yang memutuskan hubungan 'kan Sasuke. Pikiran juga, pikiran Sasuke. Mana kutahu. Aku bukanlah paranormal, orang pintar, dukun, atau apalah itu. Dan sekarang aku jadi benar-benar meragukan kalau Uchiha yang satu itu waras.

 **~Boyfriend~**

Aku masih duduk dengan tenang menatap papan tulis kelas-entah apa yang kulihat-, saat seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah meja Sasuke. Mata cantikku mencoba meliriknya dari ujung mata.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau mau coba _cupcake_? Ini _cupcake_ buatanku sendiri." Gadis berkaca mata merah yang berdiri di antara mejaku dengan meja Sasuke itu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan bangga. Suara melengkingnya sangat mengganggu di saat jam istirahat kedua hari ini.

Aku menoleh ke tempat duduk Sasuke untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ah, siswi berambut merah yang kalau aku tak salah namanya ... Karen, atau Keran? Ya, kurasa Keran. Hm, dia memang sekelas denganku dan Sasuke. Tapi, rasanya sangat tidak penting mengingat namanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak mau Karin," Jawab Sasuke. Ah iya, namanya Karin. Tapi Keran juga lucu. Lupakan. Aku kembali mengamati _cupcake_ itu dengan seksama. Hah? Buatan sendiri, katanya? Sungguh tak pandai berbohong, gadis berambut merah satu ini. Aku tau, tempat dia membeli kue ini. Cih, _Red Velvet cupcake_ itu dibelinya di _Lifestyle cake shop_. Begini-begini, aku juga penggila _cupcake_ tahu. Dan kebetulan aku sering meminta Saso-nii untuk membelikanku _cupcake_ dan jus di sana.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau membeli kue di sana dengan uang saku-ku sendiri. Karena, di sana selain lezat, kue-kue dan minuman di sana juga mahal. Sangat ... mahal. Dan mau tahu dari mana aku tahu Karin membeli kue itu di _Lifestyle cake shop_? _Well_ , _Red Velvet cupcake_ bertebaran di mana-mana. Namun, _Red Velvet cupcake_ di _Lifestyle cake shop_ mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri. Setiap kue di sana mempunyai tulisan _Lifestyle_ di sisi samping atas. Bukan, bukan berupa kertas. Memang bagian dari kue itu sendiri, yang menonjol kecil, namun tidak terlalu kecil.

Aku masih memperhatikan kue itu dengan seksama. Antara itu merupakan _cupcake_ kesukaanku di _Lifestyle cake shop_ , atau masih memastikan bahwa _cupcake_ itu bukanlah buatan Karin.

"Ayolah ... aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya. Sasuke-kun tidak kasihan denganku?" Karin memasang wajah memelas yang ingin membuatku muntah.

Dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke depan, enggan melihat pemandangan di samping yang begitu menjijikkan. Padahal aku masih ingin menatap lama-lama _Red Velvet Cupcake_ super lezat itu. Mungkin nanti aku akan memintanya kepada Saso-nii.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun mau ya?" Karin masih juga membujuk Sasuke untuk mencoba _cupcake_ yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Ya sudah, berikan ke Sakura."

Aku yang mendengar perintah Sasuke langsung melihat ke arahnya. Melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Sa–"

"Kenapa jadi aku?!" Aku memotong Karin yang sepertinya juga ingin memprotes.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Nanti pulang sekolah akan kuberi tahu. Tunggu di tempat parkir." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin lagi. "Berikan saja ke Sakura," Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak, ka-kalau begitu, lebih bagus tidak usah saja." Karin hendak pergi, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil _Red Velvet cupcake_ dari tangan perempuan yang sering dijuluki 'nenek lampir' itu, dan menaruhnya di mejaku.

Karin berbalik dan menggeram marah. Kupikir dia akan mengambil kembali _Red Velvet cupcake_ miliknya, tapi ternyata setelah dia menatapku tajam, dia langsung membalikkan badannya lagi dan melangkah kembali ke temat duduknya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak. Uuuu ..., aku takut.

Tepat saat aku membalikkan badanku dan akan melihat _cupcake_ itu, bel tanda selesai istirahat kedua selesai berbunyi.

"Hn, simpan saja dulu _cupcake_ -nya. Nanti tunggu aku di parkiran sekolah," Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Haihai ^^ Maaf sekali, kalau lanjutannya tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian :") **Ngerti gak, istirahat kedua itu maksudnya apa? Ngerti ya? 'Kan sekolah kalian, pasti juga ada dua istirahat kan? ;) Yang satu pagi, yang satu siang. Nah, itu lah maksud saya. Kalau belum ngerti juga, tanya aja ya** /dilempar

Di chapter ini, saya merasa ada yang kurang kayak gak puas gitu /apaan. Ah iya, alasan Sasu mutusin Saku bakalan dicari sama Sakura sendiri btw, **alasan Sasu mutusin Saku itu, nanti saya buat enggak yang berat-berat, karena ini fict humor yah xD**

Dan ... 19 Desember kemarin saya udah resmi boleh make Rate T! Yeeey ... (udh 13 thn ;3) /iniapa-_-

 _ **Makasih banyak:**_

 _Guest (1), Guest (2), Vivianne Ruskov, Kristya771, Little Pinky Mouse, BlackRed Flower, Hafidzah426, Bang Kise Ganteng, VampireDPS, Hanazono Yuri, Aitara Fuyuharu1, Feby471, Desypramitha26, Yanti Sakura Cherry, Hayashi Hana-chan, Sakura sweetpea, Krissicha Uchiharu, Dianarndraha, Guest (3), Hinamori Hikari,Cherry480, Flavescens, Riyah Septia, Ifaharaa, Hyuuga Ria, Zarachan, Aika Hiiragi, Greentea Kim, Zena,_ dan _Ayuniejung_.

 **Makasih juga yang udah ngefavorite dan ngealert ^^**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiga hari pasca kami putus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab.

 **Crazy Ex Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah sambil memakan _cupcake_ rampasan Sasuke dari Karin. Kebetulan tadi aku dimintai tolong oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk mengantarkan buku ke ruangan guru, karena Kakashi - _sensei_ ada rapat, dan langsung ke ruangan rapat. Jadilah aku sedikit lama ke parkiran. Kaki-kakiku berhenti sebentar di tengah koridor dan memakan _cupcake_ itu dengan cepat. Walaupun ini rampasan dari orang yang tak kusuka, tetap saja sayang kalau tidak dimakan 'kan? Selesai membuang bungkus _cupcake_ itu, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju parkiran sekolah.

Lagi pula, ngapain sih Sasuke menyuruhku menemuinya di parkiran sekolah? Tidak elit sekali, membicarakan sesuatu di tempat parkir. Bisa saja, di taman. Tunggu, taman? Cih, seperti ingin menyatakan cinta saja. Eh? Akh, sudahlah. 'Kan, aku jadi tidak jelas begini kalau sudah memikirkannya. Karena salah tingkah oleh pikiranku sendiri, aku mempercepat langkahku menuju parkiran.

Setelah sampai, mataku jelajatan sana-sini, mencari Sasuke.

"Kemana lagi sih, si Saskey gila itu?" Gumamku kesal.

Aku berjengit kaget, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Mencariku?"

Aku berdecak kesal. "Ck, Sasuke! Kau hobi sekali datang tiba-tiba, dan berbisik di kuping orang ya?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya denganmu saja."

 _Blush_

Entah kenapa kedua pipiku terasa panas, dan aku yakin pasti mengeluarkan rona merah. KENAPA AKU MERONA?! Padahal ucapannya biasa saja! Ada yang salah dengan diriku. Pasti. Tidak mungkin aku bawa perasaan, hanya karena dia mengucapkan kalimat 'hanya denganmu saja' seperti itu! Y-ya, walaupun kalimat itu cukup aw, juga sih. 'Hanya denganmu saja' membuatku merasa spesial.

' _HENTIKAN PERANG BATIN INI!'_ Innerku berteriak menyadarkanku. Ah, terima kasih kepadanya.

"Cepat saja, kau mau bilang apa?" Tanyaku _to the point_ , setelah sudah bisa mengontrol diriku lagi.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati _cupcake_ rampasanku ya?" Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaanku, dia malah menyeringai.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Antara menahan malu dan kesal. Malu karena, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku memakan _cupcake_ -nya? Ugh, itu memalukan. Dan yang kesal karena dia tak mengacuhkan pertanyaanku.

"Sas–"

Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. Terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Namun sedetik kemudian mata bermanik _emerald_ -ku terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut di sudut bibirku.

"Kau makan belepotan, seperti anak kecil."

Ya, dia membersihkan-aku rasa-krim yang menempel di sudut bibirku. Dan sekarang AKU LEBIH MALU LAGI! Kenapa aku bisa sebegitunya?

' _Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke, sehingga lupa membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibirmu, Sakura._ ' Ujar _inner_ -ku.

OMONG KOSONG! Aku 'kan tidak tahu, kalau ada noda yang menempel. Berhenti lah menyudutkanku, dan coba tenangkan diri! Bagus, sekarang aku kacau. Baiklah Sakura, tenangkan diri, tenangkan diri, tenangkan ...

"Pipimu memerah. Imut ya," Ucap Sasuke.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Walaupun pipiku mau tak mau merona juga sih. Aku semakin menatap tajam Sasuke saat dia tersenyum. Menyebalkaaaaan ...

"Sakura,"

"Apa?!"

Sasuke berdehem. "Sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Petunjuk apa?"

"Alasan mengapa aku memutuskanmu," Jawabnya.

Aku melotot. "Kau serius, soal itu?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk.

Sedangkan aku menggeleng. "Buat apa? Itu ... itu sama sekali tidak berguna, Sasuke. Lagi pula yang memutuskan hubungan kita itu kau."

"Tapi kau harus tau alasannya, Sakura."

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku tak butuh alasan. Kita sudah selesai." Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan parkiran begitu saja. Cih, lihatlah, bahkan dia tak berusaha untuk menahanku. Sudah kubilang, kami sudah selesai. Menyesal aku, datang menemuinya. Apa-apaan itu? Hanya untuk membicarakan ini saja?!

 **~Crazy~**

Aku merebahkan badanku ke kasur tercintahku. Ah ... padahal tadi di sekolah melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, tetapi rasanya lelah sekali~. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan energi untuk bangkit dan mengganti baju barang sejenak, sebelum berjalan-jalan menjelajahi pulau mimpi.

Sudah cukup lama aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi tetap tidak bisa! Ah, masa bodoh dengan pakaian sekolah yang masih kupakai. Omelan Ibu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang yang penting tidur dulu, karena kasur ini seakan menarikku untuk cepat-cepat ke alam mimpi.

Aku sudah akan tertidur sepenuhnya, saat tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dengan keras. Sial! Aku meraba-raba saku baju sekolahku, dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Hm? Siapa?"

" _Sakura,_ " Tu-tunggu?! Ini ... suara si Sasukentang busuk?!

"Sasuke? Kau ..." Akh, tiada waktu tanpa Sasuke. Baguuus ... sekali.

" _Cek Email_." Kemudian sambungan dimatikan begitu saja. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan sedikit membuka mata. Dengan malas, aku membuka Email.

Tubuhku langsung bangkit dan mataku melotot. Mau tau apa yang dikirimkannya? _Well_ , hanya sebuah foto. Tetapi foto itu sangat mengejutkan. Bahkan lebih mengejutkam dari berita Selena Gomez yang dekat dengan Niall Horan. Karena foto itu adalah foto aku bersama dengan ... Garaa.

Ya, tidak salah lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Gaara. Buat apa dia mengirimku foto ini? Aku juga memilikinya sendiri di ponselku. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah, dari mana dia mendapat foto _candit_ -ku bersama Gaara ini?

 **~Ex~**

" _Ohayou_ anak-anak." Asuma- _sensei_ memasuki kelas dengan senyuman bersinar serta sapaan untuk murid-murid.

" _Ohayou sensei_." Ada yang membalas, ada pula yang tidak membalas sapaan itu. Contohnya saja, orang kelewat menyebalkan yang tempat duduknya berada di kiriku ini. Dia dengan muka datarnya menatap Asuma- _sensei_.

Asuma- _sensei_ tersenyum lebar lagi. "Hari ini ada murid baru. Dan kalian tahu, 'kan? Kalau kesan pertama itu adalah kesan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Maka, kalian bersikap baik saja dulu, untuk sekarang. Kalau nanti, kalian mau berteriak-teriak, juga tidak apa." Ujar Asuma- _sensei_. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ada-ada saja.

Guru yang kalau di luar kawasan sekolah selalu merokok itu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kalau kutebak _sih_ , pasti menyuruh anak baru itu masuk.

Mataku menatap pintu kelas yang dibuka begitu saja dengan penasaran sampai melotot. Jarang-jarang ada anak baru yang masuk di tengah semester. Kalau pun ada, pasti bukan di kelas kami. Sebelah kaki mulai menapaki lantai kelas. Bagaikan adegan _slow motion_ , aku semakin mempelototi pintu kelas. Perlahan-lahan tubuh anak baru itu semakin terlihat. _Slow motion_ berhenti. Keadaan yang tadinya dramatis sekarang menjadi normal. Apa lagi anak laki-laki yang saling berbisik kesal, karena ternyata anak baru itu laki-laki.

Mataku mulai menjelajah ke bagian atas. Rambut ... merah?

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Ucap Asuma- _sensei_.

Anak baru itu tampaknya mengangguk. Jujur saja, setelah melihat rambut merah itu, aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya. Aku suka hal berbau kejutan. Maka aku akan menunggu mendengar nama dahulu, baru melihat wajahnya.

" _Watashi wa_ Sabaku Gaara _desu_. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Suna Boys International School, dan menempati asrama di sana. Aku pindah ke sini karena ... ingin menemui seorang gadis yang kusayangi." Aku mendongak menatap orang itu. Gaara?!

Tak ubahnya aku, semua orang di sini juga begitu. Membelalakkan matanya.

Gaara terkekeh kecil, dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku pindah ke sini karena Ayahku dipindahkan tugas ke sini. Tidak mungkin aku pindah ke sini hanya karena seorang gadis," Ujarnya.

"Ah~ kekehannya membuatku meleleh." Terdengar suara centil dari bangku belakang. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Ya sudah. Sabaku, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan Uchiha itu." Asuma- _sensei_ menunjuk tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Tempat duduk di sekolah ini adalah tempat duduk tunggal, yang biasa kalian jumpai di kampus-kampus. Dan aku sangat suka, dengan tempat duduk sekaligus meja di sekolah ini. Membuatku merasa menjadi mahasiswa, hihihi... Oh, aku sangat alay.

Mataku menatap Garaa yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya. Dia membalas tatapanku, dan tersenyum. Dan aku pun membalas senyumannya, walaupun aku tahu, tatapan tajam dari mata _onyx_ itu mengarah kepadaku.

 **~Boyfriend~**

Bel keluar main berbunyi, dan murid langsung berteriak kegirangan, seakan merdeka. Merdeka, karena lolos dari jajahan rumus-rumus pembuat otak pecah.

"Sakura?"

Aku menutup bukuku dan mendongak menatap seseorang yang memanggilku. "Gaara-kun?" Aku mengulas senyum lebar.

"Mau makan ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah yang sangat kusayangi itu.

Surai merah mudaku bergerak mengikuti kepala saat aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

Saat aku akan berjalan mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berjalah dahulu di depan, Sasuke menarik tanganku dengan kuat, membuat aku dan Gaara menoleh bersama.

"Aku ikut," Ucapnya datar.

Aku menghela napas kasar. Aku terlihat seperti ratu herem, berjalan diapit oleh kedua lelaki ehemtampanehem. Setelah sesampainya di kantin, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, dan mereka senantiasa mengikutiku.

Setelah duduk, kami bertiga hanya diam. Mataku mentap mereka berdua yang duduk di depanku dengan pandangan aneh. Jadi hanya duduk-duduk seperti ini saja? Aku berdiri, hendak memesan makanan.

"Biar aku saja, kau mau pesan apa?" Sasuke bangkit dan menekan bahuku, hingga aku terduduk di ujung kursi.

Aku menatap bingung Sasuke. "Ak–"

"Biar aku saja." Gaara bangkit juga dan berdiri sangat dekat dari tempatku duduk. Sampai-sampai, hidungku hampir menyentuh antara dada dan perutnya.

"Ha–"

Sasuke mendorong Gaara ke samping dan dia sedikit menunduk, sehingga wajah kami berhadapan sangat dekat. "Cepat, katakan kau mau pesan apa."

Aku mendengus keras dan berdiri dengan kasar. "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Udah, beli masing-masing aja." Aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang entah kenapa menjadi aneh.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Makin lama makin ancur yah?** T_T

 **Gaara siapanya Sakura, hayo?** Wkwkw xD /digampar

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian :'(( Dan ... gaks kerasa liburan udah tinggal seminggu lagi. Yah, udah mau sekolah :"(( Pastinya bakal apdet lama, /ditendang

 _ **Makasih banyak:**_

 _Zarachan, Shana Kozumi, Re UchiHaru Chan, Yanti Sakura Cherry, Achi, Dianarndraha, Bang Kise Ganteng, Hyuuga Ria, Luca Marvell, Little Pinky Mouse, SweeTomato, Aitara. Fuyuharu 1, Hanazono Yuri, Yuki Mura, JungHa-'YSasu, Imahkakoeni, Cherry480, Azakayana Yume, Syahidah973, Uchiha Lady Haruno,_ dan _Jeenrish_.

 _ **Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefavorite dan ngefollow :)))**_

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tiga hari pasca kami putus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab.

 **Crazy Ex Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura's PoV**

Aku melirik Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir kasurku sambil menjambak rambutnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Datang ke rumah tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu. Dan parahnya lagi, Mama masih menganggap kami berpacaran. Jadilah, Ia bisa leluasa memasuki kamarku atas izin Mama. Seharusnya, kalaupun kami masih berbacaran, Sasuke tetap saja tidak boleh memasuki kamarku seperti ini.

 _Hell_! Aku seorang gadis dan dia lelaki yang entah normal entah tidak.

Melihatnya masih terus seperti itu, akhirnya aku berseru, "Sasuke! Apa _sih_ , masalahmu? Kalau tidak ada yang penting, pergi sana!" Aku memutar kursi belajarku, menghadap ke arahnya.

Dia mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya _apa masalahmu?_ Kau ... _ish_ , si panda itu siapamu?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berdiri mendekatiku. Aku berjengit terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia mendorong kursiku hingga terbentur meja belajar. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggir meja belajar. Membuatku terkurung di antara kedua tangannya.

Tu-tungga ... posisi ini sangat, sangat, sangat TIDAK SEHAT. Yah, walaupun aku tidak melawan dan malah menatap wajah tampannya dengan saksama, seperti dia menatapku. Alis yang tidak terlalu tebal, mata dengan manik hitam tajam, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, bibir _kissable_ , dan ... telinga bertindiknya. Ha? Telinga bertindik?

 _Refleks_ , aku langsung memegang telinga sebelah kanannya. Ya, hanya sebelah kanan. "Sa-Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau memakai tindik seperti ini?"

"Lihat lah, bahkan kau baru menyadari ini. Terlalu sibuk dengan si merah, eh?" cibirnya.

"Sasuke! kau ini mengapa? Siapa yang kau sebut 'si merah'? Gaara?" Aku mencoba keluar dari kukungan tangannya.

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan perkataanku dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa langsung menutup mataku, ketika hidung kami hampir bertemu. Siapa pun tolong aku...

' **Kriet...'**

"Saku-chan?"

"Ga-Gaara-kun?!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih, menggelikan. 'Saku-chan?' kalian sangat menggelikan." Sasuke menjauh dariku.

Gaara mendekat ke arah kami berdua. Dia menatap remeh Sasuke. "Ada si Uchiha bengal ini, rupanya."

"Ck, selalu saja seperti ini." gerutuku.

Sasuke langsung mengambil tasnya yang terletak di samping tempat tidur dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku langsung berteriak, "JANGAN LUPA LEPAS TINDIKAN DI KUPINGMU ITU!"

* * *

 **~Crazy Ex Boyfriend~**

* * *

Decitan ayunan terdengar pelan di taman yang sepi ini. Tempat pertama aku dan Sasuke berkencan. "Pacar barumu itu tidak marah kalau kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya.

Tatapanku tertuju pada tindik yang berada di telinga sebelah kanan Sasuke. "Kau belum melepas tindikan itu."

"Terserahku, ini bukan urusanmu. Urus saja pacar merahmu itu."

Kami berdua menatap langit hari Minggu yang cerah. Tanganku terjulur ke atas dengan telapak tangan yang dibuka untuk menghalangi sinar matahari. Aku tersenyum melihat tanganku menjadi bersinar jika dilihat dari samping.

Menghela napas, aku berdiri. "Ya sudah, aku pulang. Maaf membuang waktumu. Dah," ucapku, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah iya," Aku berbalik kembali. "Gaara itu sepupuku, bukan pacarku." Kemudian membisik dari jauh, "Aku tahu kau cemburu." Dan aku memberikannya _wink_ , sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gaara menatapku dan mengangkat bahunya, begitu Sasuke pergi. "Dia itu siapamu?"_

 _Aku meringis. "Hanya mantan pacarku."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sedari awal?!" Dia tampak sangat terkejut._

" _Kau tidak bertanya." Hanya itu yang bisa kujawab._

 _Gaara menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau ini ..." Dia menggeram gemas dan mengacak rambutku. "Aku rasa Uchiha ayam itu cemburu."_

 _Aku mengerjap. "Ce-cemburu? Tidak mungkin."_

" _Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia belum mengetahui kalau aku adalah sepupumu 'kan?" Gaara menyeringai._

" _Tetap saja tidak mungkin." Pipiku terasa panas._

" _Kau masih menyukainya ya?"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 **~Crazy Ex Boyfriend~**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Gaara merangkul Sakura dengan akrab, sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Tampak tak peduli dengan berbagai tatapan menilai orang. Mata jade Gaara langsung mengarah ke pemuda tampan yang berasal dari klan Uchiha itu, begitu memasuki kelas.

"Hn, _Ohayou_ Sakura," sapa Sasuke seperti biasa—dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Tanda persimpangan empat seperti di anime-anime muncul di kening Gaara, saat melihat Sasuke dengan begitu santainya menyapa Sakura. Tidak cemburu lagi, eh?

"Hm, _ohayou_ Sasukentang busuk," balas Sakura malas-malasan.

Gaara duduk di bangkunya dan memandang ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengobrol ringan. Sedikit rasa kesal muncul di hati Gaara, saat tidak bisa melihat raut wajah kesal si Uchiha ayam itu. Padahal begitu tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah mantan kekasih—yang bisa dibilang masih saling mencintai, Gaara ingin sedikit membuat panas suasana dengan membuat Sasuke cemburu.

Dan apa yang didapatinya pagi ini? Sasuke dengan santai mengobrol dan menjahili Sakura seperti biasa.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh rada tak ikhlas.

Sasuke berdehem dan Sakura memutar matanya. "Sebelumnya kau pernah duduk di tempat dudukku ini ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, saat pertama masuk kelas sebelas ini aku duduk di situ. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok."

"Ih ... serius!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya kalem.

Sakura yang geram dengan Sasuke pun, sontak mendekat dan mencubit gemas perut Sasuke. "Kasih tahu, gak?!"

"Lah, aku yang nanyak, mengapa kau yang _kepo_?" Sasuke mendengus geli.

"SASUKENTANG BUSUUUUK!" Dan bahkan teriakan pertama Sakura di pagi hari pun harus karena Sasuke.

* * *

 **~Crazy Ex Boyfriend~**

* * *

 **Sakura PoV**

Seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat dengan malu-malu mengintip ke dalam kelas kami saat jam istirahat ini. Aku dan Sasuke yang sedang memakan bekal bersama—tunggu, bersama? BERSAMA?! Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyendok nasi goreng dari bekal yang kubawa—ya, aku berbagi bekal dengannya. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya ke depan mulutku—bermaksud menyuapiku.

Aku merengut. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja menyuapimu."

Aku mengangkat sendok yang ada di tanganku. "Lebih baik kau makan saja. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau lihat ini?" Aku mengambil satu sendok nasi beserta lauk dan memakannya di depan Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Memang, kau bisa makan sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan benar," Tangan Sasuke mengusap ujung mulutku. "Berlepotan," ucapnya.

"Sasu—"

" _A_ - _ano_ ... _summimasen_. Apakah ini kelas Gaara?"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Dan gadis manis yang sempat terlupakan tadi masih berdiri di sana sambil bertanya dengan pelan. Aku yakin, sedari tadi tidak ada yang menyahut, bahkan menoleh. Lihat saja, murid yang tinggal di kelas saat jam istirahat sekarang ini. Hanya murid _weird_ dan _nerd_ lah yang memilih untuk tinggal di kelas saat jam istirahat dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jadi, bahkan segerombol orang berisik berantam pun mereka tidak akan mendongak hanya untuk sekadar melihat.

Begitu pula dengan nasib gadis ini. Pasti sedari tadi dia _dikacangi_.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. Dengan senyum ramah aku menjawab, "Ya, ini kelasnya Sabaku Gaara."

"Bisakah kau memberi ini kepadanya nanti? Saat ia sudah kembali dari kantin." Gadis yang lebih pendek dariku itu memberiku sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_. Tutupnya sedikit terbuka karena tidak dilengketkan. Aku rasa isinya sebuah surat.

Aku mengambil amplop itu. "Ah ya, tentu. Ahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara ada penggemarnya juga."

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa putus-putus. "Aha-ahah-ah, engg ... tidak, aku bukan."

"Hm? Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum menggoda.

Ia menggeleng. "... aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Eh, namamu siapa?!" Aku sedikit berteriak. Namun ia terus berlari, sepertinya tak mendengar teriakanku. Ya sudahlah, nanti aku tanya kepada Gaara saja. Toh, di dalam suratnya pasti akan ada nama si penulis. Aku menyimpan amplop itu di laci dan kembali memakan bekalku.

Sasuke yang telah selesai memakan bekal meletakkan sendoknya di tutup kotak bekalku. Aku pun turut menyudahi makanku dan menyimpak kotak bekal di laci meja.

"Jadi, Gaara itu sepupumu 'kan?"

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, menatap Sasuke. "Ya," jawabku pendek.

Ia tampak mengangguk. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu merasa cemburu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu hah, Uchiha?" Aku berdiri saat Gaara datang dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ck, jangan bilang kalau aku harus menengahi mereka lagi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa urusanmu?" Nah kan! Sasuke lagi. Mengapa harus melawan?!

"Kalian sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Jadi kurasa aku berhak mengurusi urusan yang menyangkutpautkan nama Sakura," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Melindunginya sebagai sepupu eh?"

 **Skak mat!**

Gaara menggeram. "Kau—"

"Aa, sudahlah. Kupikir Sakura tidak suka melihat kita bertengkar. Lihat saja wajahnya. Nah, karena aku tahu kalau kau sangat keras kepala jadi tentu kau tidak akan pernah mengalah dan karena aku waras, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Namun bukan berarti kau menang ya, sepupu over protectif."

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedikit kelewatan. Gaara pasti mengamuk. Jadi sebelum Gaara kembali mengamuk aku angkat bicara—mengalihkan topik, "Ah iya, Gaara! Tadi ada perempuan berwajah manis dengan rambut cokelat memberikan amplop yang kurasa berisi surat kepadaku. Sebentar." Aku mengambil amplop yang berada di laciku dengan sedikit susah payah, kemudian menyodorkan amplop itu ke Gaara.

Gaara tertegun menatap amplop itu. Sedikit kilatan sedih terpancar di matanya, membuatku penasaran. Aku tidak pernah melihat pancaran sedih itu di matanya, sebelumnya.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Aku meraih bahunya, namun ia menepis pelan tanganku dan berlari keluar kelas begitu saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Segini dulu ya. Saya belum bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Maaf buat update lama, chapter pendek, dan cerita yang tak sesuai ekspetasi kalian.

 **Shana Kozumi:** Iyaaa xD Crazy Ex Girlfriend yang tayang di Star world, wkwk.

 _Thanks to:_

 _Yanti Sakura Cherry, CherryAsta, Zarachan, Imahkakoeni, Bang Kise Ganteng, Cherry480, Dolphin, SweeTomato, Shasa Rira, Someandmany, Chrysant Lie, Harika-chan ELF, Ai uchiharunosan, Yuki Mura, Hanazono Yuri, Sakura Uchiha Stivani, KhofitaRenaZalfran, Dianarndraha, Luca Marvell, Uchihaladyharuno, Love Uchiharuno, Filla flow, JungHa-'ySasu, Kurochi Haru, Praha, Kimberchantik, dan Kimberchan._

 **Makasih juga yang udah fav and alert**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tiga hari pasca kami putus, hidupku masih tenang. Namun hari selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa tenang di toilet perempuan dan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga merusuh di rumahku, untung saja dia tak merusuh di toilet perempuan. Dia benar-benar menggila tanpa sebab.

* * *

 **Crazy Ex Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. "... Menurutmu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kisah _shojou manga_. Paling _mentok_ , gadis itu tadi adalah gadis masa lalu Gaara. Cih, berasal dari _shojou manga_ mana mereka?" sindir Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Tapi ... Gaara gak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku," ucapku ragu.

Sasuke mendecih. "Memangnya semua tentang dia harus kauketahui?"

"E-eh, enggak ... bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku—"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga pasti Gaara memberitahukan semuanya padamu kalau dia memang sudah siap. Bukannya kau 'sepupu kesayangannya'? Lupakan soal itu. Sehabis ini pelajaran Biologi. Kita praktek di lab. Perlengkapan yang Orochimaru- _sensei_ suruh bawa sudah kau bawa lengkap?"

Whoa, Sasuke berbicara cukup panjang _gaes_. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kaupikir aku murid macam apa? Macam kau? Ups."

"Beraninya kau—" Sasuke menggelitik sekitar pinggangku, membuatku menggelinjang geli dan tertawa dengan sangat keras. Sialan, Sasuke. Sejenak aku sedikit bernostalgia saat kami masih berpacaran. Biasanya dia menggelitikku saat aku sedang tidak ingin makan atau saat aku tidak ingin menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Dia memang pria yang egois.

Egois, sampai-sampai tidak membiarkan aku _move on_ dan terus mempermainkanku.

Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit sebelum Gaara kembali. Lelaki besurai merah itu berjalan ke bangkunya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa walaupun terdapat aura suram disekitarnya. Gaara juga tampak tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang berasal dari Orochimaru- _sensei_. Bahkan dengan santainya ia mengambil buku Biologi dari dalam tasnya.

Orochimaru- _sensei_ menggeram pelan. "Kau ... siswa berambut merah, tidak punya sopan santun! Semua pakai jas lab kalian, dan berbaris menuju lab. Kau, tetap di sini. Pulang nanti temui aku di kantor guru." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Orochimaru- _sensei_ berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas—menuju lab.

Oh Gaara, kau membuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan bagi para murid yang sudah sangat tahu tabiat Orochimaru- _sensei_ dalam menghukum muridnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sasukeeeee temani aku membeli novel. Pokoknya harus! Aku sudah bilang sama mama, kalau aku akan pergi untuk mencari novel dan Sasuke yang akan bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku. Kautahu 'kan, mama itu orangnya bagaimana?" Aku terus saja mengoceh dengan senyum tiga jari di bibirku.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. Beberapa siswi yang berada di koridor yang kami lewati ini memekik kecil melihat senyum Uchiha Sasuke yang _warbyasah_ , dapat membuat hati setiap wanita meleleh hanya karena senyum—yang bahkan—sangat tipis itu. Ugh, bolehkah aku merasa tidak suka dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak tersenyum di depan mereka?

Aku melihat Gaara berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kantor guru. Tentu, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi tadi, aku langsung bertanya kepada Gaara.

"Apakah kau tak apa?"

Namun ia langsung menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Seperti yang kaulihat." Dan itu sangat bukan Gaara. Dari kami kecil hingga sekarang, itu tadi kali pertama Gaara berkata dengan nada dingin kepadaku. Mengerti akan keadaannya, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan pergi keluar kelas bersama Sasuke.

Jujur, aku sangat sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihanku di depan Sasuke. Maka itu, terbersit ide untuk membeli novel bersama Sasuke. Aku pergi ke toilet dan menghubungi mamaku. Ya, itu karena jika aku tidak bilang sudah terlanjur menghubungi mama, Sasuke pasti akan mengeluarkan seribu satu alasan untuk tidak menemaniku. Yap, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai toko buku atau pun buku itu sendiri. Aku heran, orang malas belajar seperti Sasuke mengapa bisa pintar, ya?

Hanya yang menyangkut calon mertuanya lah, baru dia akan pasrah menemaniku ke toko buku. _WHAT_?! KEPALAKU PASTI SUDAH TERBENTUR. ASTAGA. HOMINAHOMINAHOMINAHOMINA. Ap-apakah secara tidak sadar tadi aku bilang mamaku adalah calon mertua Sasuke? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu pasti hanya ... hanya ... hanya—

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Sasuke sontak menahan kepalaku agar tidak menggeleng lebih banyak lagi. Bagus, dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam ini, Sasuke sudah melakukan dua hal yang seakan dia masih menganggap kami masih sama seperti dulu. Ya, kebiasaan menahan kepalaku saat aku menggeleng dengan cepat merupakan kebiasaan Sasuke saat kami masih berpacaran dulu.

Mz, kusyudah tjapek kamu baperin mulu.

Aku menatap sebal kepada Sasuke. Jika dulu tatapan sebal yang kutunjukkan pada Sasuke sehabis dia menahan kepalaku mengandung arti bahwa aku benar-benar kesal padanya, maka sekarang mengandung arti kalau aku kesal karena dibaperin terus. Dikasih harapan, tapi digantungin. Sasuke maunya apa sih? Nih ya, kalau dia minta balikan sekarang juga, aku 99% bakalan langsung nerima. Jangan anggap aku cewek murahan atau apa lah itu. Dari awal hubungan kami putus, aku langsung bermaksud _move on_. Eh, harapan datang terus. Ditambah anggapan orang-orang kalau kami masih saling mencintai, membuatku semakin percaya diri.

Peduli setan dengan alasan dia memutuskanku. Aku ingin _balikan_! Andai saja Sasuke tak memperumit segalanya dengan 'petunjuk-petunjuk' gila.

"Sakura, kau ingin terus berdiri di situ sambil berkomat-kamit atau masuk ke mobilku dan kita pergi ke toko buku?"

Yah, memikirkan Sasuke tak ada habisnya, hingga tanpa sadar sekarang sudah berada di parkiran sekolah. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku lebih banyak diam. Mataku memperhatikan toko-toko yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Aku melihat lampu-lampu indah yang menggantung di depan toko. Ya, menggantung, bukan berdiri. Sangat indah. Hm ... lampun itu menggantung, namun mengapa bisa indah, ya? Hubunganku menggantung, kok gak indah sama sekali?

SAKURA, DEMI _CAPTAIN AMERIKA_ YANG SUDAH TIDAK ADA TEMENGNYA LAGI! BERHENTILAH MEMIKIRKAN SASUKE.

Sesampainya di toko buku, wajahku yang murung tadi berubah menjadi kelewat cerah. Aku mulai berpetualang mengelilingi toko buku langgananku ini. Benar-benar surga dunia! Namun Sasuke yang hanya mengekor di belakangku adalah satu hal yang sedikit menggangguku.

"Eng ... Sasuke, kau bisa duduk atau memilih bukumu. Aku sedikit tidak suka diikuti."

"Hn." Tatapan Sasuke tampak tidak fokus. Ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk, di mana ada dua orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan. Kondisi di sana tampak tak enak. Aura mencekam menguar dari salah satu lelaki.

"Kau bermain di belakangku! Mengaku saja lah!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Menuduhku seenaknya! Kau bahkan tak punya bukti!"

"TENTU AKU PUNYA! Siapa lelaki ini?! Kau semakin sering pergi bersamanya, sialan."

Perempuan itu tertawa sinis. "Kalau kubilang dia sepupuku, kau mau apa?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengusap rambut depannya ke belakang. Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau menonton sepasang kekasih bertengkar, Sasuke."

"Itu sama persis."

Keningku mengerut. "Sama persis?"

"Sama persis dengan kita," ucapnya cepat.

Sama persis dengan kita? Tu-tunggu! "Jangan bilang karena itu ...?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku ... merasa sangat bocah."

"Sasuke?! Itu garing maksimal, kau tahu. Kau..."

 _DAMNDAMNDAMN_! Tapi ... yah, tidak begitu terkejut sih. Sasuke sudah mengakuinya waktu kemarin kami makan bekal bersama. Tapi, kupikir bukan hanya karena satu alasan ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Namun kalau memang begitu, maka ia adalah pacar paling idiot yang kekanakan sedunia.

Aku menggeleng. "Benar-benar hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak juga sih. Jujur saja, mantan pacarku kembali dari California. Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu dia datang ke rumahku, beramah-tamah dengan ibuku. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Walaupun ibu hanya bilang terserah, aku tahu kalau beliau mendukung kami. Aku memikirkan itu selama empat hari penuh. Kemudian awalnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dan aku bisa bersama mantan pacarku itu. Karena ... yah, kautahu, kau itu adalah seorang pacar yang cuek. Dan mantan pacarku orang yang lembut dan sangat perhatian.

"Maksudku, tentu aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tak perduli kalau kau cuek atau apa pun itu. Juga akan sangat susah untuk berpaling darimu. Tapi ... hubungan kita terasa membosankan dan jalan di tempat. Aku tak tahu hasru berbuat apa. Aku cuek, dan kau cuek. Walau terkadang semua terasa seru. Dan saat aku melihat foto kau bersama pemuda berambut merah. Oh, sebut saja aku adalah pacar cemburuan yang sangat kekanakan. Bahkan aku berpikir kau bermain di belakangku. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir lagi. Tak mungkin kau bermain di belakangku. Kau adalah gadis yang baik dan kuyakin kau serius mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku merubah persepsiku, dan kupikir kalian teman tapi mesra," jelas Sasuke dengan cepat seperti rentetan kereta api.

Aku terdiam. Dia tampak frustasi saat menjelaskan semua itu. Dan fokusku saat ini adalah, aku tak percaya Sasuke telah berbicara sebanyak itu. Faktanya dia memang pacar yang kekanakan. Sasuke yang dingin, jenius, dan segala predikat yang membuat harga dirinya begitu tinggi ... menjadi idiot seperti ini. Bahkan hanya karena alasan konyo ... oh astaga. Boleh aku tertawa? Oh, ya tentu saja boleh. Itu hakku. Maka, aku tertawa dengan keras, membuat Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"DASAR SASUKENTANGBUSUK! Hm, sebagai gantinya kau harus membayar seluruh novel yang akan kubeli!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Setelah selesai menjalankan hukuman dari Orochimaru, Gaara berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Sebelum menghidupkan motor merah mengkilapnya, Gaara membuka tas dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna _peach_ polos. Gaara membuka amplop itu dan seperti yang ia duga, isinya adalah surat. Tak perlu repot melihat nama sang pengirim, Gaara sudah tahu kalau itu merupakan surat dari seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Yang sangat ia sayangi, sekaligus ia rindukan.

 **.**

 _Ne, Gaara-kun apa kabar? Saat aku mendengar kalau di kelas sebelah ada seorang murid baru yang tampan dengan rambut merah, aku langsung teringat kau._

 _Kemudian saat jam istirahat, aku langsung menyempatkan untuk melihat siapa murid baru itu._

 _Dan ya! Ternyata itu kau. Senang, dapat melihatmu kembali. Kau bertambah tampan. Garis wajahmu semakin tegas. Jika dulu kau hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, maka sekarang kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Ahaha, tentu saja._

 _Bahumu semakin lebar, dan yah, seperti biasa, kau kembali menjadi populer di kalangan para gadis. Walaupun tak sepopuler Uchiha pacar sepupumu itu. Ups!_

 _Dan kau lah yang paling tahu kalau aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata, apalagi menulis surat melankonis seperti ini. Jadi ... jika kau merindukanku, maka bawa lah makanan sebanyak mungkin—jangan lupakan, harus ada dango!—dan datang lah ke rumahku! Ehehehe._

 _Tenang, aku sudah memaafkanmu._

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yha amphun, saya mau nulis fanfik multichapter request-an dari orang, tapi rasanya fanfik multichapter yang belum tamat itu serasa menghantui! Jadilah saya berencana untuk menamatkan—atau setidaknya update sampai akan tamat—fanfik multichapter saya. **Dan sepertinya satu atau dua chapter lagi udah tamat.**

Maaf untuk chapter ini yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Saya masih berusaha bangkit dari WB yang menyerang /plak. **Dan saya udah memperingatkan kalau alasan Sasu mutusin Saku itu ga bakalan serius-serius amat karena ini fanfik humor**. Nanti, saya bakalan buat fanfik drama /plakplak. (fanfik mc lo yang lain belum kelar, Din!)

* * *

Okay, karena ini hari Minggu, saya bakalan balas review kalian!

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry:** Maaf gak cukup panjang xD dan typo nya geli banget. Din jadi Udin... Hm.

 **Kimberchantik:** Udah sedikit terjawab di chapter ini dan bakalan ada di chapter depan juga! Halo kak ^^

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan:** Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ^^

 **EchaNM:** Iya, kan. Gimana mau move on kalo Sasu kek gitu :"" Btw nama kamu mengingatkanku akan tempat shopping langganan, H & M, bray /slapped/ /garing/

 **Zarachan:** Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasiiih :*

 **Rizumu Amamiya:** Yap, jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan di chapter depan. Makasih udah mau review!

 **Harika-chan ELF:** Hm ... Gaara sepupu Sakura, loh ya. Incest emang ide bagus, tapi kayaknya di fanfik lain deh, nanti aku buat /slap /fanfik mc lo yang lain belum kelar, Din! (2)

 **Haters Sakura:** Masa? BODO! Mau kamu benci sama Sakura, atau pun kamu anggap Sakura apalah apalah, saya ga peduli, wkwkwk. Kalo gak suka yha ga usah baca lah. Apalagi sampe review kek gitu. Ada filter, mba. Biar kutebak, kamu pasti penghuni baru di sini. Makanya gak mempergunakan filter dengan baik.

 **Uchihana Rin:** Halo! ^^ maaf ini belum apdet kilat, hahahah. Makasih udah review.

 **Ongkitang:** Gaara Cuma over protective aja koook. Nggak incest xD

 **Hanazono Yuri:** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review kaaak ^^

 **Suket alang-alang:** Iya kaaan Sasu emang gak gentel banget. Payah dalam urusan cinta /ea/ /ditendang/

 **Guest:** Makasih, ini udah lanjut.

 **Sasha Rira:** Halo Sasha! ^^ ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review yaaaa.

 **Shinn:** Udah, ga usah dilawanin. Kaya kata Sasu, yang waras yang ngalah ;)

 **Elzakiyyah:** Jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan chapter depan ^^ Makasih udah review yaaa.

 **As:** Hay Kak! ^^ coba nulis ajaaa. Nanti lama-lama juga terasah kemampuannya /eaaa. Yakin deeeh. Makasih buat pujiannya! **Inget, coba nulis! ^^**

 **Mustika 447:** Jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan chapter depan! Makasih udah review ^^

 **Kucing Genduttidur:** Maaf kalo ini belum panjang! Makasih udah review ^^

 **Luca Marvell:** Halo Kak ^^ Makasih udah review yaaa!

 **Choco:** Halo kaaak! Kebetulan ku tidak menonton Crazy Ex Girlfriend :" waktunya gak tepat mulu, pas mau nonton. Jadwal Star world, tau lah xD Tapi awalnya aku juga gak mau buat Saku semudah itu untuk nerima Sasu balik. Tapi ... nanti chapternya makin panjaaang :'( kuharus bagaimanaaaa. Jadinya yha, kek gitu aja xD maaf kalo mengecewakan.

 **Khofita Rena Zalfran:** Kalo aku juga gitu lah! AHAHAH /tos/ Tapi sayang, di sini Sakura gak kayak kita /plak. Lagian isi suratnya juga udah ada 'kan? Makasih udah review!

 _Makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, dan alert! :)_

 **Review?**


End file.
